Ai Triste
by AmbroseLunatic
Summary: Ruki is in a long relationship with Kyo, but Ruki doesn't know how to be faithful, and cheats on Kyo with Reita. Kyo is very depressed, and thinks Ruki doesn't love him. Does Ruki have enough time to save Kyo from his own fate?


He cried out in pain, even though he was physically alright. He wanted to feel pain. The pain was emotional, and too hard to deal with. He picked up the only thing that could comfort him in a time like this, and brought it to his arm. _How could love bring so much happiness and joy to my life, but then bring so much sadness and betrayal the next. _He brought the razor to down to his arm and cut deeply from his wrist to the bend in his arm. _How could he betray me like that, after everything that I've done for him. I love him so much, why cant he love me back? Am I that ugly? Am I really that bad of a person? Maybe I am, incapable of love. _He watched the blood seep down his arm. He repeated his actions several times, each cut getting deeper and deeper. By the fifth cut he managed to get to his feet, and stumbled to the kitchen._ Ruki always keeps a stock of beer and wine around._ He searched for the alchohol. He let out a small shiver, as the blood dripped down his arm, and onto the floor in a small puddle. He stared at the bottle he held in his hand. He had stopped drinking when he met Ruki. He had been sober ever since. He even let go of cigarettes. He loved Ruki so much, it made him crazy. His clouded in thought. How could he let someone do something like this to him. His love, his reason for living, his world! He slid down the kitchen cabinet feeling dizzy and lightheaded. The bottle slipped from his hand and shattered to the floor. Alchohol gathered in a puddle next to him. His eyes drifted shut, as his life slowly left his body.

Ruki leaned in and kissed Reita one last time. Out of breath and tired, they snuggled up to eachother and rested. A light layer of sweat covering their sticky bodies, while Ruki lay in the crook of Reita's arm. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Ru?" Reita whispered.

"Hai?" Ruki asked calmly.

"I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too."

"Then why dont you stay with me?"

"Nani?"

"Ruki, I love you. I can never get enough of you. You make me crazy at times, but it just makes me love you more! Leave your boyfriend and be with me."

Ruki sat up, and hugged his knee's, as if he was thinking about it. Instead, another thought came to him, _"I'm not as stupid as you think I am Ruki. I know what your doing. Just know that you have a home with me. I love you! I'm the one worried about you everynight, not him. But if you decide to go, I wont be here to pick you up. I wont be here at all for you anymore!"_

Ruki scrambled out of the bed, and struggled to get his clothes on. Reita watched, half amuzed, "Babe What are you doing?"

"I gotta go."

"Are you coming back?"

"I dont know."

"Ruki dont do this, please. He doesn't deserve you. Your always telling me how mean he is. And how rough he handles you. I dont treat you like that."

"Rei, I need to go back. I'll text you later." Ruki said quickly.

Ruki hurried down stairs and out the door. It was only a ten minute walk, if you knew the short cuts, back to his house. _'I wont be here...' _His lovers words echoed in his head. The pain and sadness in his eyes when he spoke those words. It hurt Ruki, but his pain didn't matter. He realized now that he was wrong. He hurt the very person he loved most. Now he was afraid he would lose him completely, if he didn't try to clean up the mess he made. Ruki bit his lip, feeling nervous. He didn't want to cause anymore harm to their relationship, but this was something he did wrong. And he needed to fix it. He walked through the grass up to the front door. He let his hand rest on the door knob, as he took a deep breath in. He turned the knob and walked in, closing the door behind him. It was too quiet in the house. He walked through quietly, he was too afraid to make any noise. He walked up to their bedroom, all his clothes were still there. A note and dried up rose lay broken across Ruki's pillow.

_Ruki,_

_When I told you I loved you I ment it. _

_You drive me crazy, the way you are! _

_I love every bit of you, and I always will._

_I dont know if you feel the same way, but I cant stand by and watch you love someone else._

_I hate the way he loves you, you let him take over my place. I may not be the best thing for you, maybe it was supposed to happen this way. I dont know. _

_I just cant handle it._

_I love you!_

_Forever and Always,_

_Kyo_

Ruki fell to his knee's in pain. _Why does love have to hurt so much? _After a few minutes Ruki walked out of the room. Aimlessly wandering from room to room. He realized Kyo's belongings were still in the house. _So he didn't leave after all? Maybe he just went for a walk. _As Ruki walked closer and closer to the kitchen, the stentch of alchohol became unbearable. He knew what he was after now, something to drink, Smirnoff maybe? Ruki stepped into the kitchen. His hand grasped his chest, as tears stung his eyes. His chest heaving, and his throat swelled up. He took one, two, three steps back, and then covered his mouth. He screamed, and ran towards his loves lifeless body. He fell to the floor, biting his lip. His tears fell freely, as he crawled, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He knew he cut his foot open, crawling through the glass cut the rest of him up. He didn't care.

"Kyo... baby... why?" Ruki asked, softly touching his cold face. Begging for an answer, although he knew he would never receive an one. Ruki let out a painful sob, as he kissed Kyo cold lips. Ruki pulled out his cell phone and called for help. His eyes felt heavy, his breathing slowed. Thats when he realized the pain. He looked down and saw red. His blood through his plaid shirt. It ripped through his thick shirt, he took a deep breath, and lifted up his shirt. A long sharp jagged piece of glass sat half inside his stomach. Ruki cried out again, "This is the way its supposed to be. As long as we can be together, then I'm fine with that. I love you Kyo! I always have and always will. I know now I made a big mistake. It wont be long now." Ruki snuggled up to his love and got as comfortable as he could. He laced their fingers together and closed his eyes. With one last breath his kissed Kyo's lips.

* * *

><p>Ruki woke up. Everything was so bright. He could understand where he was. <em>Th this wasn't supposed to happen like this. I wasn't supposed to survive. I was supposed to die. I was supposed to die. I have to be with him.<em>

He was pulled back from his tears, with a cool hand entwined with his. Ruki turned his head, and blinked a few times. Now he could see color. He looked around him again, and saw nothing but white. Again he turned his head towards the hand and saw color. His eyes focused on who the hand belonged too.

"Kyo? But how? Whats going on?"

"We made it."

"Made it where?"

"Here."

They both smiled and kissed eachother.

"Why can I only see when I look at you?"

"Because I really am your world now, as you are mine!"

Again their lips collided, and for the first time in years they both felt right. No pain, no heartache, just peace! Exactly how it should be.


End file.
